infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Kessler
Kessler is the main antagonist in the video game inFamous and the future version of Cole Macgrath. He is at least 90 years old, or older. History Back in his own time, Kessler also had electrical powers and like Cole, they developed. Kessler lives in a world where there is peace in Empire City, he is still friends with Zeke, and he is married to Trish. Then an unknown enemy known as the Beast, starts attacking Empire City and the rest of the world. Kessler was too afraid to fight this foe, so he fled away with his family while The Beast destroys everything. Unfortunately, his family is murdered after years of being hunted. In anger, Kessler uses new and dangerous power, a one way trip back in time. He goes back to the past, and put the current Cole in a series of events that will prepare him for the enemy that he was too afraid to confront for fear of his loved ones getting caught in the crossfire, who were later killed anyway. In Cole's time, he is the leader of the First Sons, one of 3 organizations that have taken over after the blast. It is shown that Kessler seized control of the First Sons and cast out the young son of the previous leader who then grew up to become Alden. Physically, Kessler seems very old and his right arm and chest have been replaced with machinery with lights placed on them. He felt that his emotions tied himself down against the Beast, such as Trish ; So he forces Cole to choose to save either Trish, or six doctors. Kessler emphasizes that the doctors would save thousands of lives, therefore making it the "good" choice. In either scenario, Trish dies, so that Cole isn't emotionally tied down. It is revealed that he created the Ray Sphere much earlier in the time line so that Cole would have more time to develop his powers. He even orchestrated the blast that gave Cole his powers. Powers As a future version of Cole, he is also an electropath Conduit, but unlike Cole, his powers are fully developed and thus much more powerful. First off, he can move at extremely high speeds, teleporting rapidly around the battlefield to move into position around Cole. Also, he never has to gather power like Cole. Unlike Cole, whose electricity ether is bright blue/white or Black/red, his is white in color, his lightning bolt, the most basic of Cole's attacks, instead of a small, not so powerful bolt of electricity, is a very large and powerful array of many lightning bolts, much more powerful than Cole's version. And rather than charging up kinetic energy by dropping from heights for his shockwave, Kessler simply has to punch the ground to create a much more powerful shockwave than Cole is capable of, and his Shock Grenades are much more condensed, and thus can create a greater blast. He also has powers Cole hasnt developed yet, like the ability to teleport through making his body become electricity and 'strike' from place to place like a lightning bolt, making him extremely difficult to hit. He can also create electric doppelgangers of himself. He can also use his powers to transfer his memory to others, an evolution of Cole's ability to use the electrical pulses of the brain of people when he touches their heads with his hands, even when that person is dead. He also gained the miracoulous power to use his electricity to rip a hole through time and bring himself to the past, though he could only use this power one time, and it is unknown if he could control which time he would be sent to. He also seems to be able to infinitely generate electricity for his powers, as Cole can do, a bit temporarily, with his Karmic Overload ability. He is also able to create attack Drones used by the First Sons with electricity as seen in his fight with Cole. Kessler's only real weakness, besides possibly Cole's own weakness towards water, is his advanced age, he could not maintain use of his powers for extended periods of time and had to stop and take a few breaths every so often. The fact that Cole was young and didn't have this weakness and his young agility were the keys to his victory over his older, much more powerful self. Category:Characters Category:Conduits